


Chaeyu [Valentine's Day]

by Cub (Ao3Jamie_Cub)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Mentioned Hirai Momo, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3Jamie_Cub/pseuds/Cub
Summary: Two animators finding interest in their studio's new voice actor.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo & Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 9





	Chaeyu [Valentine's Day]

Working in the office gets borning and Chaeyoung could go on about this fact forever. Sitting in her cubicle, drawing away for 8 hours a day. Consider that she works overtime, 10 hours is a lot more accurate. 

Chaeyoung wouldn't say she hated her job though, It was everything she ever wanted. To draw story boards as she watched the voice actors do their job's was fun, it was wonderful to be apart of such a team. Some days were stressful, but it was always worth it. 

9 hours of busting her wrists Chaeyoung leaned out of her seat to look at her friend next to her. 

"Pssst" No response  
"Pssssssttttt!" No response  
"Momo!" 

"What????" 

"How's work going?" 

"Well, I'm working. Like you should be." 

"I know, I know. How about we just watch the VA's? Take a break?" 

Momo stares at her friend and sighs, shaking her head in disappointment. "Sure Chaeng." 

Chaeyoung stands up and throws her jacket across her back, brushing off the lint on her pantsuit. Waiting for Momo to stand up as well as she takes a look around the office. Observing everyone working hard, and doing what they love. Observing until- 

"Momo...Momo!" 

Momo stands up to look at Chaeyoung who keeps poking for her attention. 

"What." 

"Look over there!" 

"Hm?" 

Momo looks in the direction where Chaeyoung's finger is pointing, and that's where the girl is spotted. 

It's a tall woman, with a slim body figure. Surprising everyone with her long burgundy hair and suit that catches everyone's eyes. She was a sexy but cute package, some consider her a all in one. She treated the staff with such respect and as she left them the would sit stunned that such a woman would even interact with them. Her smile stopping everyone in their tracks as she walked in front of the room to introduce herself. 

"Hello all! I'm Chou Tzuyu, the newest VA on this project. I brought lunch for you all, please take care of me well!" The woman finished her speech, bowed, and then she continued on her way to the recording booth. 

"I'm gonna speak to her" Chaeyoung begin walking toward the booth to go greet the beautiful woman. 

"I'm coming with" Momo puts her hand over Chaeyoung's shoulder as they begin to make a b-line toward the booth, being the gayest gays they could possibly be at that time. 

Eventually, they get to the booth as see Tzuyu recording some lines for her character. The woman voices her lines with such energy thst blows the two girls away. 

Chaeyoung gets up to the door and pushes it open. Greeting the audio technicians and her and Momo take a seat behind the booth. They sit and watch Tzuyu deliver lines to a character they drew and they loved every second of it. Sitting in awe watching as their character come to life because of this womans voice. 

Tzuyu finished delivering her lines as the women sit in awe. Turning around, spotting them and getting embarrassed. Hidding her face in her hands. 

Chaeyoung and Momo spot this so they get up and introduce themselves. 

"Hello! I'm Son Chaeyoung. I'm the head animator/storyboarder on this project." 

"Hi, I'm Hirai Momo. The lead animator/storyboarder." 

In unison they both bow to the woman "Nice to meet you." 

Tzuyu gets excited like a little puppy. Shaking their hand and starring at them with love in her eyes. 

"I know you guys! I know who you are! Watched other projects you guys have worked on, I'm your biggest fan!" 

"Really?" Chaeyoung and Momo look at each other in surprised. The woman who had such a strong aura is sitting in front of them....fangirling? 

"Yes! The only reason I agreed to do this project!" 

"Oh, well thank you for putting your trust in us." 

"Oh no, thank you for reaching out! I'm honored!" 

Chaeyoung takes a step back and pulls Momo behind her. 

"I'm going to ask her out." 

"No! We have to stay professional!" 

"Do we really though?" 

"Yes!" Momo playful slaps Chaeyoung behind the head as she turns to face Tzuyu. 

"Again, thank you for doing your all on this project. We shall get going." 

Tzuyu fumbles for a second, stuttering over her words before eventually she stops the two. "Wait!" 

The two turn back around to look at the younger girl infront of them. 

"Um. Are you guys free for dinner?" 

Momo and Chaeyoung stand stunned looking at the girl in front of them, waiting for her to elaborate. 

"It's valentine's day.. I wanted to treat you guys for dinner if you have no plans.." Her voice elevates "But if you dont want to thats fine too" Tzuyu hids her face in her hands. 

Momo and Chaeyoung look at each other dor a second until Momo throws up her hands in disbelief. 

"Well damn. I have plans today but this girl here..." Momo pushes Chaeyoung toward Tzuyu "She's as free as the pride lands." 

"See you two later!" Momo walks back to her desk, grabbing her items to make her way home. "Text me the results Chaeng!" 

She grabs her things and then ruins away, filled with mischief. 

"I...dont have Valentine's plans. So, let's go?" 

Tzuyu looks down at Chaeyoung. She nods her head as she grabs her things to walk with the older.


End file.
